Camping
by hiccstridhumour
Summary: A month has passed since the Johann chapter and the riders decide to go back to the Edge on a camping trip. Although their little vacation extends a bit when they bump into a forgotten enemy who is seeking revenge on Hiccup for killing his close one. Join the gang on this dangerous adventure, along with some humour and romance. Shit summary I know, this is my first fic so pls read!
1. Permission

It's been a month since the whole king of dragons chapter which is closed for the time being and once arriving back to Berk, the riders returned to their usual routine before they left for the Edge in the first place, however, with the new romantic changes like Hiccup and Astrid becoming a thing and Snotlout and Fishlegs' battle over Ruffnut, the gang often spent more time together. Double dates became group adventures as we've got Hiccup and Astrid as our first couple and Ruffnut with both Fishlegs and Snotlout as the second couple, (or threesome? XD), plus Tuffnut, he tags along because where Ruff goes, Tuff goes, where Tuff goes, Ruff goes.

Today the gang were just doing random practise rounds in the academy, "Alright gang, that's enough for today, I don't think any new villains will be popping up after Johann!" Hiccup stated as he was about to mount Toothless. "Uhm, where do you think you're going?" Snotlout said as he walked up to Hiccup. "Now, we've all discussed this, except you and Astrid, of course, and now need your opinion. Fishlegs?" Snotlout invited Fishlegs to take over. "We've all decided to go camping!" Fishlegs squealed.

"Camping? To where?" Hiccup asked confused. "To Dragon's Edge!" the twins shouted. "The Edge? Seriously, you know that place is probably flooded with lava now that we aren't there to control the volcano." Astrid said a matter-of-factly. "Then it'll be even better!" Tuff exclaimed while crashing helmets with Ruffnut. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the twins' statement, "Look guys, I'll ask my dad since it's only been a month since we got back so he may still need us around since we haven't been for like one and a half years!" he replied while jumping on Toothless and leaving. One by one the others also left with their dragons.

* * *

 _ **AT HICCUP'S HOUSE…**_

That night, the father and son sat quietly at the table eating their yak steaks while Toothless was wolfing down his fish. "Alright son, spill." Stoick sighed, noticing Hiccup constantly looking up down from Stoick to his food. "Well, the gang wanted to go back to the Edge-" "What!?" Stoick suddenly cut in. "For a one-night camping trip! Jeez Dad, at least let me finish!" Hiccup finished. "Oh well, okay then, go ahead, just tell me when you're leaving." Stoick replied, calmly resuming to dinner, Hiccup however, with wide eyes said, "Really? I thought you would still need us here, after all, it's only been a month since our arrival."

"Son, it's been ONLY a month, go on and have fun, besides, it's only a matter of time before you take over chiefing, that's when your fun ends and-" "Yeah okay thanks Dad!" Hiccup interrupted and rushed to bed, with Toothless following behind, before he had to hear his Dad's lecture again on becoming Chief. Hiccup lay in bed thinking about the camp to the Edge. Toothless warbled and licked Hiccup's face, "Yeah, I know bud, I'm excited too." Hiccup replied, scratching Toothless just where he liked it.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING…**_

Hiccup woke up early to meet the gang and discuss their departure now that they have permission. He stepped into the academy to find only Astrid practising her axe throwing and Stormfly munching on chicken. Seemed like the others hadn't got here yet so Hiccup smirked to himself, deciding to take advantage of it. Astrid was too busy to notice Hiccup walk in and got a complete shock when he came and snaked his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, hugging her from behind.

Just as she was about to launch another axe, Astrid jumped a little but instantly calmed down when she smelt the familiar scent of Hiccup. "Hiccup, what are you doing?" she questioned him as he buried his face in her shoulder. "Taking advantage of the moment, we never get any time together because of the others repeatedly asking who's better for Ruffnut," he mumbled through her shoulder. Astrid laughed a little at the last comment, "That's true, I don't understand how they keep finding us though!" Astrid dropped the axe and turned around still in Hiccup's arm, smiling, the two of them started to lean for a good morning kiss, but were interrupted by an obnoxious voice and their smiles soon dropped when they heard Snotlout stomp in.

"Ugh! You guys! Get a room!" Snotlout said snobbishly as he entered the arena. Hiccup didn't even let go suddenly out of embarrassment, heck, they didn't even blush for that manner, they've been interrupted one too many times for those old habits. Hands still around Astrid's waist, Hiccup turned his head towards Snotlout and said, "Oh my gods, Snotlout! Can you ever leave us alone for once?" he said, clearly irritated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but first tell us whether your Dad agreed to the camping trip!" Snotlout said as the rest of the gang started to pour in through the entry. Hiccup let go of Astrid and started, "Well he sounded a bit shocked when I mentioned the Edge but agreed when I said it was just a one-night camping trip. Then he started going on about how I should have as much fun as I can before I become chief, but I ran straight to bed at the words 'become chief'," he finished.

"So, when are we leaving!?" Tuff shouted, excitement buzzing through him. "I dunno, you guys can decide that, just let me know so I can tell my dad." Hiccup replied. "Why not tonight!?" Fishlegs squeaked, hopping from one leg to the other. "Well gang! Let's get packing!" Hiccup said while the others nodded in agreement.

Hiccup went and told his Dad that they were leaving tonight. Soon enough, once they were packed, with all their equipment, they were soaring through the dusk sky with their dragons, thrilled for the upcoming adventures they could fall into at the Edge.

 **990 words for the first chapter! Is that good or bad for a beginner? Well, just to get the story going, I'm uploading the first 3 chapters so that I won't leave my readers (if I even get any! XD) hanging on this boring chapter. Because by the time they finish reading 3 chapters I'll probably have the next 2-3 chapters up already, and so on. Anyway, remember, I'm new to this, so please review on what you think of this story. Btw you can just call me HH, short for 'hiccstridhumour'! See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Twintastrophe

**Hello again! Welcome to the next chapter! As I said previously, I'm uploading 3 chapters first and I'm writing this right after I just finished the first chapter. So, if anyone left ideas or suggestions in the reviews, I can't read them or when you read this, I haven't read them, I mean, I will read them, but I can't do anything about the suggestions, *sigh* time is so confusing… Whatever, let's just get into the story! It's night-time for the riders and they're still flying…**

'Uuuugggghhhh! Are we there yet!?" Ruff whined and groaned at the same time. "No Ruff, but we'll be there by tomorrow morning." Hiccup mumbled through a yawn. "Hiccup, I think we should stop somewhere for the night." Astrid said nearing Stormfly towards Toothless. "Nah, I think we'll make it," Hiccup said only to be scolded by Snotlout, "Argh! The one time I want you to listen to your girlfriend, you don't listen to her!" "Uhm, when has he ever listened to any of us?" Astrid gestured towards Hiccup. "Okay, okay! If we really need to, we'll take a short nap on the next island!" Hiccup bellowed, too tired to listen to the others' shenanigans.

They found the next island and landed after inspecting it for any wild dragons or new enemies. The ate a little, and then went to sleep, except Hiccup and Astrid who were leaning against a boulder on the sea shore, in front lay a giant, bright, full moon, just like when they first found the Dragon Eye. "This is really ringing a bell," Astrid said while leaning her head on Hiccup's shoulder. "Yeah, it does, except things have changed since then," Hiccup replied, smiling, as he leaned his head on Astrid's. From there they laced the hands together and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING…**_

The riders awoke the next morning and set off immediately seeing as there was only about half an hour till the Edge appears. Eventually, the Edge appeared! "Are we there yet?" Ruff started complaining again. "Oh gods… Yes, we're here!" Hiccup said, pinching the bridge of his nose. They landed, and to their shock, lava wasn't spreading everywhere. Toothless, Stormfly and the rest of the rest of the dragons felt something was off and instantly growled while moving towards their riders. "Woah, you okay girl?" Fishlegs asked lovingly to Meatlug, who continued snarling. "Something's not right," Hiccup pointed out the obvious. "No way, really!?" Snotlout said sarcastically. "Eh, I'm sure it's fine, whatever it is, it'll appear when it will, just keep your dragons with you," Hiccup instructed.

Moving on, they separated into their own old huts, seeing everything the same as they left it. "Wow, I can't believe everything is still the same!" Snotlout fascinatedly, while he and the other's walked in to the clubhouse. "Yeah, almost as if someone has been taking care of it while we weren't here, maybe that's why the volcano has spread its fiery wrath everywhere either." Astrid theorised as she studied her surroundings. "Whatever, let's just set up camp! Even Chicken agrees!" Tuffnut said as held up the bantam while it ruffled its feathers. "Since when was Chicken here!?" Hiccup asked, not knowing when Tuff brought Chicken. "He was under my helmet the entire time! And don't say he's not supposed to be here, Chicken was just a worthy member of the Edge family as you!" Tuff said, turning away as if utterly disappointed. "Thor…" Hiccup said while walking out to go to the stables where their dragons were playing.

"Um, aren't you guys gonna grab your tents?" asked Fishlegs who was following Hiccup and Astrid. The 3 then stopped and turned to look at Snotlout and twins, who had guilty looks worn on their faces as they tried to avoid eye contact with Hiccup, who looked like he was about to explode his fury on them. "Well, uh, haha, you see, the thing is-" Snotlout began only to be cut off by Ruffnut. "WE LEFT THEM AT THE ISLAND WE STOPPED AT." she shouted, unable to keep it in any longer. "So you're telling me we know only have 3 tents for 6 people!?" Hiccup fired. "Yeah? It's okay, isn't it? We can just pair up! Am I right?" Snotlout fended, looking about at the others. Hiccup sighed, "Whatever, I guess so." He calmed down and left to get his tent from Toothless.

 **I know, I know, this still hasn't gone anywhere yet, but I promise it will by Chapter 4! There will be quite a lot of Hiccstrid in the next chapter, and that's where the plot starts coming in. Remember, I am not uploading this until after I write Chapter 3 so I you have any suggestions, save until after you read all 3 chapters, so that you can maybe give an idea for Chapter 4, but don't suggest any villains to put in because I've already finalised who it's going to be. Also, forgot to mention earlier, I have put up guidelines for any requests for any other stories including this one, it's on my profile, so check that out!**


	3. Love On The Camping Ground

**Hey, it's me again! I'm basically just writing this to myself right now because I don't know whether I even have any readers! ;) Anyway, like I promised in the last chapter, Hiccstrid in this chapter, the plot starts beginning in the next chapter, maybe even at the end of this chapter I'll see how I go while writing this chapter. Also, I know my profile says I have good spelling, but I just want you to know that I have a habit of mixing up words like, 'there', 'they're' and 'their', and 'your' and 'you're', I know they have a name but I also forget whether they're homophones or homonyms, this has nothing to do with being Indian, it's just when you're bad at one thing. Anyways, enough of my shit, here's the chapter…**

After setting up their now only 3 tents, sunset drew closer as the riders were exploring parts of the island that they got never around to doing due to the war with Johann and Krogan. They discovered merely new plants and different species of already studied dragons, not that Fishlegs cared, he was geeking out the minute he spotted something hasn't seen, plant or dragon, he would immediately get out his notebook and start recording everything.

Once the sun was pretty much done their half of world, everyone met up back at their camp. "So Snotlout, since this was your idea I guess you can explain how this is gonna work!" said Hiccup. "Easy! Just split up into pairs! The tents are big enough for two people, and the dragons can just sleep outside our tents, as guards I guess," Snotlout said, relaxed like life was all a piece of cake at moment. Hiccup then began explaining who's in which tent, "Okay then, Ruff and Tuff, you can have the tent that FURTHEST from the fire, I don't want you guys killing yourselves. Snotlout and Fishlegs, you can have the tent next to the-" "Woah, Woah, Woah, I'm sharing with Fishface here!? What about you and Astrid!?" Snotlout interfered angrily. "C'mon, I'm sure you guys can get along for one night! And Astrid's with me." Hiccup answered.

"Did you even ask Astrid who she wants to share with?" Snotlout grinned. Hiccup, who clearly had had enough Snotlout's whining, said with a deep sigh, "Fine, Astrid, who would you like to share with?" "Snotlout." The flaxen-haired girl replied with a smirk. By now, all heads, especially Hiccup's, were staring at her with their jaws dropped. "See? Should've asked first." Snotlout calmed down, seeing how Astrid was in for taking again. "I was kidding you, muttonheads, of course, I'm sharing with Hiccup," Astrid said, gesturing towards her boyfriend, who had clearly calmed down, he was smiling from eye to eye and was glaring at a now disappointed Snotlout.

"But Hiccup, you know it's forbidden to sleep with your betrothed before marriage," Fishlegs stated worriedly. "Yep, I know, and I also know what great friends you are who would do anything for us, like, let's say, keep a secret?" Hiccup said, hoping his 'great friends' get the message, as he wrapped an arm around Astrid's shoulder and lead her inside their tent. "Ugh, can we eat now!? I'm starving!" Tuffnut yelled.

THAT NIGHT…

The gang were now just sitting around the fire, leaning on their peacefully napping dragons, roasting their fish on sticks over the fire, at the same time talking and laughing at Tuff's jokes. A chilly gust of wind breezed through their circle, causing Astrid, who was leaning against Hiccup's shoulder, to snuggle up close to him, making Hiccup look down at her and give a soft smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders for more warmth. "Ooh, look, the lovebirds are getting cozy!" Ruff teased. The couple looked up, just realising the others were watching, and their cheeks slightly went to a shade of tinted pink, although it was hidden from the glare of the flames in front them. "Seriously, we've been dating for like 6 months already and you guys still don't shut up about it." Astrid confronted a little shyly.

"Whatever, we're going to bed." the twins said in unison as they got up and trudged to their tent. "Yeah me too, I can't stand them two's mushiness!" Snotlout said with sickened face while standing up and storming off to his tent. "Jeez Snot, jealous much?" Hiccup chuckled slightly. Fishlegs followed behind Snotlout while wishing to Hiccup and Astrid a good night. Now that the two were finally alone, Astrid said, "Well, I guess we should be getting to bed too!" while standing up, as she dusted off the back of her skirt. She held out a hand for Hiccup, as he replied, "Do we have to? The one time those guys leave us alone, we're going straight to bed? Doesn't make sense now, does it?" smirking at her while standing up.

Hiccup glanced down at Astrid's hand that was still in his and lead her into their tent. "Well, too bad, I'm tired," Astrid said sassily as she started to walk in front of him to get to her blankets and pillows that were on the dry soil. Hiccup, however, managed to tighten his grip on her hand causing her to stop and stumble back into Hiccup's arms. "What the!? Hiccup!" Astrid snarled in a good way. She attempted to break free from his hold but failed. She smiled and gave into his warm embrace and just leaned her head on his chest, only just realising how tall he's grown from 3 years ago, and strong too, seeing as how even the mighty Astrid Hofferson couldn't escape his grip.

Without warning, Astrid looked up and suddenly but softly crashed her lips against his. Hiccup was surprised with wide eyes at first but soon closed them and melted into the kiss. For both, the world around them faded as Astrid moved one hand to rake through his hair and dragged the other from his shoulder to his jaw, while Hiccup slid his arms further up her back. Once they pulled apart, they just stood for a moment gazing into each other's eyes. "Okay, is that all?" Astrid asked, looking down again, trying to hide her flustered cheeks. "Fine, we'll go to sleep now," Hiccup sighed as he slowly let go of Astrid's slender waist.

Hiccup and Astrid got under the blankets just as an icy gale blew through the tent. Astrid shivered a little bit but tried to conceal it, not wanting her boyfriend to think she can't even handle a bit of chilliness. Hiccup, however, knows his girlfriend too well for that, so he inched closer to her and wrapped his arms around her torso from behind. "Hiccup, I'm not cold," Astrid said toughly. "Well, I am." Hiccup made an excuse as he began trailing small pecks down her neck, giving Astrid a tingling vibration down her spine as she blushed a furious beet red. "Hiccup, stop and go to sleep, please!" Astrid snapped out of embarrassment. Hiccup didn't reply.

"Hiccup?" Astrid shifted her head a little to see that Hiccup had fallen asleep with his head immersed in her shoulder where he had ended the trail of kisses. Astrid sighed while gazing at the boy she loved, his slightly ruffled hair partly over his eyes. He was adorable even when he was annoying. She broke her daydream and lightly pecked his cheek and turned back around. Still wrapped in his arms, she gradually descended into a tranquil sleep.

 **Damn this took a long time. The Hiccstrid wasn't as good to my expectations but it was something, and at least the plot is starting in the next chapter, heck, it's starting in the first sentence! Also, 3** **rd** **chapter! Time to upload! If I get any readers, or for you right now, have any readers, then I'm excited to read your reviews and suggestions!**


	4. Captured

**Hello! I read your reviews and thank you so much to those who gave positive comments, I was actually pretty scared to upload this at first, not knowing what people would judge it by, or me and my writing style, because I am only in Year 7 (I know I have to be at least 13 to be on this site but I am turning 13 in like 6 months anyway so, yeah) and I write pretty dumbass things tbh, but overall, I'm really glad people liked this. Now, back to the story…**

"Come this way! Quick!" a bold voice boomed through the grey, misty woods across from the riders' campsite on the cliff. In Hiccup and Astrid's tent, a certain pair of azure eyes opened to the sound of wooden ships creaking as the floated off the shore below their campground. "Huh?" Astrid rubbed her eyes as she tried to sit up, but then remembered her betrothed who had his arms enveloped around her. "Hiccup? Hiccup, wake up!" Astrid said while trying to pry off his arms. "Oh really? Now you don't want to sleep?" Hiccup yawned. "Hiccup, I heard someone's voice! And ships on the shore." Astrid explained, unamused by Hiccup's sarcasm. "Astrid, it's the middle of the night, it was probably just a dream." Hiccup said tiredly as he flopped back on his stomach, though Astrid wasn't having it. Just as Hiccup was about to shut his eyes again, the girl threw the blankets off her and walked out of the tent.

Hiccup also got up and sighed and groaned at the same time as his head wanted to go back to sleep, but his heart knew he had to follow her, he wouldn't want Astrid of all people falling into danger! Outside, he saw Astrid about to wake Stormfly, "Astrid, wait!" Hiccup whisper-shouted, trying not to disturb the others' sleep. He ran up to her and grabbed her forearm to stop her from touching Stormfly, "I'll come with you, just don't wake the dragons, Toothless is a nightmare in the morning if he doesn't get enough sleep!" Hiccup pleaded. "Fine." Astrid chuckled in reply. Then, she grabbed Hiccup's hand while saying, "I heard the voices come from down at the beach." as she leads him down the long way to the beach, now that their dragons can't fly them down there.

Eventually at the beach, Hiccup and Astrid slowly crept along the sand until they heard the same voice bellow aloud, but it sounded rather familiar. "Hurry up, or you'll be fed to the Submaripper!" Hiccup's eyes widened at the mention of the Submaripper. A few pebbles toppled off of a rock in front Hiccup causing the team of hunters to suddenly look their way and shout, "Who's there!?" Hiccup however managed to pull Astrid and himself behind the giant boulder next to the them. Astrid then began with wide eyes, "Hiccup, that voice sounds like-" "Ryker." Hiccup finished her off, saying the name with so much hate and disgust.

"Well, well, well, long time no see, Haddock!" Ryker abruptly said. Out of nowhere, a pair of bolas came flying at Hiccup and Astrid, who were still distracted by Ryker's mention of Hiccup. The bolas instantly wrapped around the pair, shocked faces on them when several hunters jumped out of the bush and surrounded the pair. Then, two of the hunters came up to them and started dragging along Hiccup and Astrid, who were now tied firmly back to back. "Oh! And looks like you've brought Mrs. Haddock along too!" Ryker said cheerily in his evil way. "How did you survive the Submaripper!?" Hiccup growled while struggling as almost loosened the ropes of the bolas, but the same two hunters started rounding on another rope, securing Hiccup and Astrid against each other even more.

"Simple! Just swam away! But that doesn't matter right now, what does is killing you for killing my brother!" Ryker confessed. "What!? I didn't kill Viggo!" Hiccup replied. "Lies! I watched you throw the Dragon Eye into the volcano, you knew Viggo would go after it, I saw it with my very own eyes when I got out of the water!" Ryker roared. Hiccup tried to argue back, "That was just to save Astrid! I never wanted to him to fall into the volcano! Besides, he never died after that! He survived the volcano somehow and teamed up with Krogan and Johann, but he-" "Then where is he now!?" Ryker shouted. "Uh, he, he's dead, but-" Hiccup was cut off by Ryker again, "Exactly!"

"Ryker, listen to me! Viggo died as a hero, he sacrificed himself to save me and Toothless! He changed his mind about dragons after Johann attempted to cave him inside a mountain, but a monstrous nightmare saved him! He then helped me defeat Johann but Viggo never told me he would have to get killed in the process!" Hiccup tried to reason with him. "You really expect me believe that nonsense!?" Ryker chuckled ominously. And with a nod of his head, Ryker commanded his hunters to throw the two onto their ship where they could be held hostage back at their main island, to slowly and painfully torture Hiccup and Astrid until they die. "Wait, no! You don't understand Ryker!" Hiccup tried to fight. "Enough!" Ryker ended the dispute.

Hiccup and Astrid were now sitting on the deck of the ship near some crates, still stuck back to back, letting Astrid get a sense of Hiccup's heat from all his anger, making her immediately grasp his hand, "Hiccup, calm down, don't worry, the others will find us, eventually." "How can I calm down, Astrid? This is all my fault! I even said don't bring the dragons, if we had them, we wouldn't be here right now! And Viggo, Viggo was only trying to help me and Toothless, he died while trying to save me, his death was my fault, Johann's hunters may have shot him, but because of me!" Hiccup vented out. "HICCUP! Shut up, none of this your fault! It is Johann's fault, he tried to kill him in the cave in the first place anyway, if Viggo died then, it would be Johann's fault, and it is now as well. And with right now, there's nothing we can do about it, we're just gonna have to wait for the other riders to wake up tomorrow morning and realise were missing. Stop blaming yourself, again!" Astrid tried to appease Hiccup. Hiccup just leaned his head against Astrid's and tightened his grip on Astrid's hand, indicating he was stressed, Astrid also just leaned her head on Hiccup's and the two fell asleep, while thinking about whether the others would find them or not, even Hiccup and Astrid didn't know where they were going!

 **Surprise, surprise, Ryker's back! Yep, I was thinking, since they're brothers after all, if Viggo survived the volcano when the gang thought he was dead, why can't Ryker survive the Submaripper too? This chapter wasn't too dramatic depending on the plot, but it'll get there in about 1 or 2 chapters, this chapter was just about why Ryker wants to kill Hiccup, and sort of a recap on the Triple Cross episode in season 6, because Ryker was too busy thinking Viggo's dead and planning against Hiccup. I hope you like this so far, remember to leave a review on what you think!**


	5. Where did they go?

**Hello again, I know last chapter was sort of boring despite the plot being introduced but like I said, it was just an explanation/recap chapter. This chapter is going to be much more eventful, hopefully. Sorry for uploading this so late, when I think up a main lot for any story, that's the only thing my mind sticks to, I am never able to thing of the details between beforehand, so I practically just make it up as I go, or in other words, my reason for writer's block. I had to rewrite this chapter so many times and I still don't like this, but, I hope you guys do. Back to the story… (I feel like I say that too much! XD)**

 _ **AT THE EDGE…**_

Fishlegs yawned as he stretched his way out of his tent. "Boy do you kick a lot when you sleep!" Fishlegs exclaimed as Snotlout sleepily trudged out, looking annoyed. "Well, at least I'm not the one who sleep talks dragon facts in their sleep!" Snot shouted back. "Jeez, do you guys argue a lot in the morning!" Tuff butted in while both twins came out of their tent, Tuff stroking Chicken tenderly. The group soon awoke their dragons then changed their clothes, now they were just hanging about in the Clubhouse. Tuffnut was grooming Chicken, Fishlegs was studying his dragon stuff again while Snotlout was trying to flirt with Ruffnut again by showing off his biceps.

"Hey hang on! Where's Hiccup and Astrid?" Fishlegs questioned. "Are you kidding? You seriously don't know the answer to that stupid question?" Ruff asked disappointedly while rolling her eyes, still squishing Snotlout's biceps, making Fishlegs squint at Snotlout angrily. "Ugh, how dumb can you be Fishlegs? They're obviously eating each other's faces behind a bush or something!" Snotlout said while sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Well, how do you know that Snotlout? They could've ran into some trouble last night and were kidnapped and taken to some unknown island!" Fishlegs queried, breaking eye contact from Snotlout. "First of all, Fishy, Toothless and Stormfly are still sleeping peacefully right here, and I'm pretty sure Hiccup and Astrid would've taken these two with them if they were trouble!" Snotlout answered while pointing to the two dragons, who were sleeping soundly side by side.

"Whatever, Meatlug and I are going to go down to the beach and enjoy a nice swim, aren't we girl, yes we are, oh, yes we are!" Fishlegs diverted the topic and started rubbing Meatlug under her chin while she just rocks about excitedly with her tongue lolling out. The two headed down to the beach while Snotlout continued flirting with Ruffnut.

 _ **AT THE BEACH…**_

"Ah, isn't this nice Meatlug? Warm sunshine, cool water, and no sign of trouble." Fishlegs sighed, walking beside Meatlug who would run to every rock she spotted in the sand. When Meatlug trotted back to Fishlegs with a worried expression on her face and an unusual object in her mouth, Fishlegs immediately investigated. "Huh? What is it, girl? Oh my Thor! A dragon root arrow!?" Fishlegs said shocked as he gently lifted the arrow from Meatlug tongue. "That means I was right! Hiccup and Astrid did bump into trouble last night! C'mon girl, we gotta go tell the others!" Fishlegs said in realisation as he jumped onto Meatlug and flew back to find the others.

"Guys, guys, guys! I was right! Hiccup and Astrid did run into trouble last night! I found a dragon root arrow in the sand down at the beach!" Fishlegs shouted as stumbled through the Clubhouse and held up the arrow when everyone stopped and stared at him. "Ugh, Fishlegs, you know that could be an arrow from months ago during our battle with dragon hunters!?" Snotlout said frustrated. "And the poison is still wet because?" Fishlegs replied. "Fine! We'll go search for them! But if we find them perfectly fine and smooching, then you're dead!" Snotlout finally agreed angrily. The twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout soon mounted their dragons and set off in search of Hiccup and Astrid.

 _ **ON AN UNKNOWN ISLAND…**_

Hiccup and Astrid grunted as they were pushed to the ground in their cell by two hunters. Thankfully, they weren't tied back to back anymore and at least had the freedom to move around in the cell. But where was there cell? What island were they even on? Ryker just stood in front grinning madly. "Ryker, I didn't kill Viggo, please trust me!" Hiccup said while he ran up to the front of the cell and grasped the bars. Ryker simply chuckled evilly and left. Hiccup sighed and walked back to where Astrid was standing, just as stressed as Hiccup. "Hiccup, don't bother. What I don't understand is why he hasn't tried killing us yet." Astrid tried to pacify Hiccup and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He is killing us." Hiccup began. "What do you mean?" Astrid asked rather confusedly. "He's holding us captive and will only let our dead bodies out. He's gonna keep us in here just to watch us die slowly and painfully from hunger and whatnot," he explained, making Astrid cringe at the thought. She then yawned and stretched, Hiccup looked and then said, "Well, if we're gonna stay here, we're just gonna have to hope for the best and that the gang finds us. For now, let's just get some sleep." as he sat himself at the back of their cell with Astrid following behind. There the two sat and waited, for Ryker to appear again, or their friends, they weren't really sure, the two just wanted to finish their incomplete sleep.

 **And, never mind, it was still boring. Next chapter I'll try and get some more events, but there will be a whole other explanation from Ryker again, and possibly someone will get hurt, but it won't be as bland as this. I'm wanting this story to go for at least 8 chapters and I'm thinking of starting a new story which is just a collection of Hiccstrid One-Shots which is going to be on going forever, as in, I have it up but I only post when I have an idea or another reader's request, it's basically a back-up, so I always have something to write, because I'm always thinking about Hiccstrid, it's pretty much my happiness drug, (I'm always weird like this, but not in a concerning way, in a fun way, I'm not like this in my head.) Tell me what you think of the one-shot idea and please review me suggestions on what you'd like to read in this story. See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
